Ours
by Loads of Randomness
Summary: #5 in the 'When Boys Play' Series. A celebration over Deeks getting his award and related shenanigans. Eric and Nell get to use their confetti cannons.
1. The Moaning

He slung back the remains of his pint and slammed it onto the table top. The blonde woman at the bar gave him a sharp look but thankfully went back to chatting with the old guy with the funny accent. You'd think she'd notice the badge and cut him a little slack! He glared mulishly into the empty glass. Did he want another?

"Oh, wise up!" Jorsten snapped at him.

McHughes glared at him over his glass.

"I thought you were on _my_ side," he complained.

He got a glare in return.

"C'mon," McHughes wheedled. "It's not like I was doing anything wrong."

Jorsten gave him an incredulous look.

"Dude, you took it way too far," he stated, taking a sip of his own drink. "I like winding Deeks up as much as the next person but you took it way too far."

McHughes could feel himself get more irritable. Who was Jorsten to lecture him? He had been doing at least half of the teasing as well! McHughes frowned, Jorsten got none of the punishments though. His glare deepened. His ears were still burning from the lecture Bates gave him after that stupid ceremony. But _come on._ That stupid ninja Fed crew of Deeks' just gave him far too much ammo. It was actually fun to poke fun at Deeks again with that lot around.

"You're no fun anymore," he said to Jorsten instead.

Which was true. What happened to his partner in crime? The one who was his "witness" of stupid behaviour from Deeks. Not that that trick ever worked but still!

"I grew up," Jorsten said simply.

"I'm a grown up," McHughes mumbled with a pout.

Jorsten gave him a suspicious look.

"What is _with_ you? You've only had one pint."

McHughes glared mulishly at his glass again. Stupid glass.

"Why does everyone love Deeks so much?" He whined, voice rising slightly.

He'd got the attention of the bar lady, who was now giving him a curious look. Like she'd sort of heard him but only recognised a few of the words. Maybe he could pour his woes out to her, she'd probably be a better listener than Jorsten.

"We don't all 'love' him," Jorsten replied with a roll of his eyes. "I certainly don't but Cooper's right. He's a good man and always gets the job done with little complaint. Even if his methods are a little...unorthodox."

McHughes sat on that for a few moments before raising his empty glass to his partner, "The feds can have him."

"Amen to that?" Jorsten replied whole-hearted, chinking his own empty one with McHughes'. "A second round?"

"Definitely," McHughes said quickly and then smirked. "Need to celebrate you award 'Paper-Pusher'."

Jorsten didn't rise to the bait and just smiled lazily at him.

"Someone's gotta do it. Hope that means you're paying."

"Yeah, yeah, " said McHughes, spinning off his chair and made his way over to the bar.

The woman there was glaring at him. He was confused. They hadn't been rowdy or anything so why the negativity? Maybe she was one of those people who hated cops. They wouldn't be coming back here then. It was a pity, McHughes looked around him and smiled at the shark on the wall, it was nice for a new bar. Hadn't quite found its groove there but it a nice place and served good beer.

"You boys LAPD?" the short blonde woman asked conversationally, pouring their drinks.

McHughes slipped onto a bar stool and smiled charmingly at her, "Yes ma'am."

She just gave him a cool look, "My son's LAPD."

"Officer?"

"Detective," she replied proudly.

His curiosity was spiked, he probably knew the dude. Hell, he probably worked under the man. He was about to probe her further when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He stared.

Jorsten came up to the bar, wondering why their drinks were taking too long.

"Recognise them?" McHughes asked under his breath, indicating to his four o'clock.

Jorsten gave the direction a surreptitious look before he rolled his eyes and shook his head. McHughes felt his shoulders relax. Phew, they weren't some perps then.

"It's those tech monkeys from NCIS, " he explained.

McHughes frowned.

"Seriously?"

Jorsten nodded.

He felt uncomfortable. Sure, those two had never done anything to them. They barely interacted with LAPD except to call in for backup but McHughes suspected that they could and would go tattling to that midget boss of theirs.

Oh crap, they were coming over here. He seized their drinks.

"Did you get everything set up, Nell?" The bar lady asked.

Wait, _she_ knew them?

Nell nodded and responded, "Yep, everything is in place."

The tech operator grinned at the woman and dumped a heavy sounding bag on the bar. He and Jorsten tried to ease away.

"Got the balloons?" Eric checked.

The woman nodded vigorously and patted the bar, "Under here."

"They should be here soon," Nell assured them.

McHughes suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Jorsten shifted uncomfortably from beside him.

"Oh hey, Officer Jorsten, McHughes," Nell greeted them rather flatly.

Eric gave them an odd look before quickly looking away. He reached over to help tug what McHughes assumed were the balloons from under the bar. Five helium ones reading 'Congratulations' popped out.

He suspected he knew who the bar lady's son was.

"Well done on your award, Officer Jorsten," Nell commented, cocking her head at them.

Jorsten grinned nervously and took a step back.

"Uh, thanks, " he stuttered and pulled on McHughes shirt. "Didn't you want to finish up?"

He almost snorted. Real smooth. But it gave him an out.

"Yeah," he replied and carefully made his face blank (he didn't need any more complaints getting back to Bates). "Nice to see you _again_," he said to her with a sardonic smile and nodded at the bar lady before darting back to his table.

Maybe they could down these drinks before they arrived...

"Deeks alert!" He heard Eric hiss, pointing at the door.

Or maybe not.


	2. The Party

He _knew _he should have kept a closer eye on the Wonder Twins. They always got far too excited over things. Now, Deeks really appreciated the feeling and effort that went into this particular exploit but really? _Confetti cannons_? Deeks brushed some confetti off his shoulders. How did they even rig them to produce so much? Those ones were only supposed to hold like a handful each.

Kensi grinned up at him from where she was tucked into her side. Warmth swept through him as he looked around him. The whole team was there smiling and laughing, in _his_ bar. Even Hetty and Granger! Celebrating something _he_ did. After the events of the last week that was a miracle. There were a few moments that he was convinced that someone was going to end up in hospital or in prison. His mom passed him a beer with a proud smile on her face.

"Am I actually allowed this?" He teased her.

She rolled her eyes at him and retorted, "Maybe not considering I had to learn of your award from Nell!"

"It's not _that_ important and it's not like school where you can show up."

"Off course it's important!" She exclaimed. "You put the most dirt bags behind bars."

"Highest conviction rate," he corrected. "And 'dirtbags'? Really, momma? Have you been watching those seventies cop shows again?"

"Same thing," she said dismissively, waving her hands at him. "Drink your beer before I confiscate it."

"Yes momma," he said with a poked-out tongue for good measure.

Kensi was rolling her eyes at both of them. She loved them really. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Oi! Get a room!" Sam cat-called good-naturedly

Deeks threw confetti at him.

"This _is _my room," he retorted with a grin, slipping an arm around Kensi's waist.

Sam just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer, just taking in the atmosphere. Deeks tried not to grin foolishly. It would never get old, the team chilling at _his _bar. It was just fantastic. What was also fantastic was Nell perched on Callen's shoulders so they could straighten one of the banners that was apparently lopsided. He cocked his head to one side. Where did they even _get _those banners anyway? There was no party shop between here and the precinct…? Deeks decided not to tell them that they had just made it more crooked.

"Congratulations again, Mr Deeks," said Hetty from her perched position on the bar.

Granger nodded his head at him in his on congratulatorily way. Deeks blinked. Those stools were tall, how did she? He shook his head; it was best that he _didn't _picture his boss scrambling onto a bar stool.

"Thanks," he muttered instead, feeling a warm flush spread across his cheeks.

He'd never be congratulated this much in his life. And he had lived through his mom's excitement when he had got into Law School.

"How good was your score?" his mom questioned, apparently casually as she sipped a glass of wine.

"Really good," Kensi replied for him, shooting him a proud look.

His mom raised an eyebrow and leaned forwards on the bar to ask, "But how badly did the next guy down suck?"

"Momma!" Deeks yelped outrageously. "You can't _ask _that."

"Can so," she retorted. "A mother wants to know just how good her son is."

"Why?" he demanded at her exasperated look.

What right did she have to look exasperated? _He _should be looking exasperated, actually he did. Because his mother was exasperating.

"Bragging rights," Hetty answered for them, taking a matter of fact sip from her elegant glass.

Deeks' eyes narrowed at it. That definitely wasn't one of his…

His mom was nodding alongside Hetty in agreement.

"See? Hetty knows what I'm talking about," she said triumphantly.

Was it really a good idea that she was in such close quarters to Hetty? Probably not but the outcome could only really be entertaining or a complete disaster for him, so no different from any normal situation involving either Hetty or his mother. He decided not to say anything, he should be enjoying this party of his anyway.

"Well?" his mother demanded again.

Granger leaned over the bar and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, perfect!" his mom said with an incredibly smug look on her face.

Okay, that was embarrassing. All the parents were ganging up on him. Deciding that it was safest to approach Eric, it looked like Kensi and Nell were seeing who could wrap Callen or Sam in a banner the fastest, Deeks went to the other end of the bar. Eric was hunched over something in a highly suspicious manner.

"What are you up to now Beale?" he said close to the man's ear.

Eric jumped into the table, taking a nasty sounding bump to the knee cap. He yelped as Deeks winced in sympathy. He had done that too many times to count when he was setting this place up. That wood _hurt_.

"Deeks!" Eric complained, rubbing his knee.

"Sorry, dude," Deeks apologised. "Couldn't resist."

Eric just muttered something at him which was definitely _not _flattering. Deeks looked over at the bar.

"Did you bring food as well?" Deeks asked, eyeing the multi-coloured plastic bowls of chips, nuts and sweets.

Oh, were those peanut butter M and M's? That got a smile back on Eric's face at least.

"Can't have a party without it," he proclaimed proudly.

Deeks was touched, they really had gone all out for this.

"Thanks, Eric."

Eric shrugged. "No problem."

Deeks was about to say something that was probably way too touchy-feely when there was a loud complaint from the ladies.

"Its not fair! There's more of Sam than Callen!" Nell complained.

Kensi and Callen were looking particularly pleased with themselves. Well, he assumed Callen was looking pleased because the man was looking very much like a banner-mummy with only his eyes showing. It looked like Kensi had won that little competition.

"You were the one who said only tactics matter," Kensi taunted.

Sam was rolling his eyes and unravelling the banners from his body. Looked like Nell had wrapped them pretty tight. At least they weren't draped around the place anymore because they were a _little _embarrassing. Not that he'd ever tell Nell or Eric.

Deeks almost missed the suspicious look Sam directed across the room as he laughed at Callen waving his arms in an attempt to rip through them. He couldn't help but tense. That look was never a good thing.


	3. The Acceptance

Sam felt Deeks' eyes on him and eased up a bit, relaxing his face. There was no need to make a big deal out of this. Unfortunately, Deeks was far too curious for his own good.

"What's up?" he asked quietly, picking one of those damned banners from the floor.

"Nothing," Sam replied shaking his head, probably a little too quickly.

That got him a raised eyebrow from the shaggy blond. Yep, too quickly. Deeks' expression caught Kensi's attention.

"Something wrong?" she asked, looking between the two of them.

"No," stated Sam determinedly.

"Sam thinks so," Deeks replied.

"Seriously?" she turned to look accusingly at him.

Wow, that glare was scary. Why couldn't these two just trust him on this? They were off the clock, no super-agent powers required as Deeks would say. And, now both of them were giving them a mild version of their interrogation stare, crossed arms and all. He snorted and glared back at them. He _taught _them that look.

G bounded over to them (literally, there were miscellaneous party items on the floor), getting himself away from Deeks' mother. Sam knew she had been trying to hook him up with some of her friends' daughters every time she could catch him and tonight was no exception.

"Did you guys see McHughes over there?" his partner asked, stabbing a thumb at the back of the bar.

"What?" Kensi exclaimed.

"Where?" asked Deeks, looking around him.

"G!" Sam said in exasperation, resisting the urge to throw his hands in the air.

"McHughes, he's over there," G repeated more slowly, pointing at the guy's table that Sam had been watching and then turned to Sam. "What?"

Sam just groaned as Kensi's eyes zeroed in on the Officer.

"Why on earth is he here?" she hissed, moving forwards slightly.

Thankfully, she was stopped by Deeks (again).

"I'm sure he doesn't mean anything," Deeks tried to sooth her unconvincingly.

Everyone just gave him an incredulous look. Really, _that _was the angle he was going for. Deeks just shrugged at them.

"Pretty sure he doesn't know it's my bar," Deeks pointed out. "It's not like it has my name on it."

"But why is he _here_," Kensi demanded, tugging herself out of Deeks' grasp. "I'm going to ask him."

"No!" all three men chorus.

Kensi pouted.

"Why?" she dragged out into a whine. "I won't _do _anything."

Yeah, as if any of them believed _that_.

"Really?" asked G with a disbelieving look.

"I'm not going to do anything with Hetty and Granger right there," Kensi said exasperatedly.

"Thank you, Miss Blye," said Hetty from behind them.

G should definitely look into trying to put that bell n her again. She spooked him _every _time.

"Look, Kens, I'm touched and all but you don't have to keep going after McHughes for me," Deeks told her.

Kensi's face softened.

It was kind of sweet how Deeks was trying to protect Kensi, not that Sam would ever admit to thinking either of them were sweet. Nope. He'd leave that to G.

"Who's Kensi trying to protect you from?" Roberta asked, joining their huddle.

Sam was surprised that Eric and Nell hadn't joined. He looked over at the bar, they were having some sort of jousting match with the noise makers. Weirdos. Then he blinked. Was _Granger_ refereeing? Sam shook his head. He didn't want to know.

"No one," Deeks said quickly, giving them all a warning look.

Roberta looked at them all suspiciously.

"Is it about those LAPD guys at the back table?" she asked, much to their shock.

"Dammit, is Jorsten here too?" Deeks said under his breath, unheard by Roberta, and then said in a normal tone, "He's an Officer, momma and no. Definitely not."

"You expect me to believe that, Martin?"

Deeks just shrugged at her a lied effortlessly, "Don't have to because it's true."

Roberta adopted the stereotypical 'scolding mother pose' with hands on hips and a raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

That look even made Sam feel uncomfortable, the woman was good. Deeks shuffled his feet.

"We've got it under control," Kensi tried.

That just got her pinned with the look too. Probably for the best, they didn't need parts of McHughes decorating the wall, definitely not good for Deeks' business.

"Is he causing you trouble," Roberta demanded. "He sounded like trouble earlier."

"Momma, no, he's not even with-wait, what did he say earlier?" Deeks asked curiously.

"He was bad mouthing you. He kept on moaning about something you did," Roberta replied. "I thought you'd done something stupid to him,"

"Hey," Deeks interjected with a pout.

Roberta ignored him and continued, "But he was getting real mean about it and I was going to give him a piece of my mind when Nell interrupted."

"Wonder Twins save the day again," Deeks mumbled as if in prayer.

"I can sort him," Kensi and Roberta said as one.

They frowned at each other.

"I'm his partner," Kensi said, laying claim to the act.

"I'm his mother," Roberta retorted.

Deeks stepped between the two most important woman in his life before any damage occurred. Sam didn't know if he was wise or stupid.

"No one is going to 'sort him'," Deeks informed the room at large firmly, even including Eric and Nell who had joined them at Roberta's outburst.

"But," both women said.

"No," he reiterated then his face softened. "He doesn't matter." Kensi's mouth opened. "Nope. _He doesn't matter_. Know what matters? This," Deeks waved his arms about. "Everyone's here, happy and having fun. No one's bleeding or in hiding. We're all here. What's more important than that? Definitely not McHughes."

Deeks went silent and looked thoughtful, struggling to put his thoughts and feeling into words. Sam gave him an expectant look. Did he get it now? Deeks' face cleared.

"I don't need to care about McHughes anymore," he told them, the firm façade spoilt slightly by the wonderment in his voice. "I've always got you guys backing me up. You don't need to keep making me believe it."

"Are you sure?" Kensi asked softly.

Deeks gave each of them a long look and then he smiled. A broad, fill-his face-up, honest-to-God smile.

"Yes. I _get _it."

Kensi engulfed him in one of her massive hugs. Sam winced as he swore he heard something of Deeks crack. Nell and Eric got in on the hugging action too. Sam exchanged a look with G and they simultaneously shrugged and finished up the hug.

"Too much with me, guys," Deeks rasped out.

Hetty and Roberta just looked at each other and exchanged approving looks.

Their boy would be alright.


	4. The Retreat

McHughes had had enough. This whole day was just not going in his favour at all. He couldn't even get an after-work drink for goodness sake! Actually, with the way this _week _had been going it wasn't surprising that he had picked the freaking bar that Deeks, of all people, owned. Why did he even own a bar anyway? Where did he get the time? And his _mom _worked here, really? How weird was that?

"Stop it," came Jorsten's voice from across the way.

He shot his partner a questioning look.

"You're doing that glare again."

"What glare? Can't a man glare?" McHughes said defensively.

Ignoring the second question, Jorsten answered, "Your Deeks glare."

"My _Deeks_ glare?"

"You know, the glare you always use when Deeks' name comes up. Or when you're around Deeks."

McHughes gave Jorsten an affronted look. "I do _not _have a 'Deeks glare'," he said firmly.

"Sure, you do," Jorsten explained. "Your brow furrows and you sneer like _this_," Jorsten pulled an unattractive face, "then your nose crinkles. It's all very specific."

"You're being stupid," McHughes said in reply.

Jorsten shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not the one who glares a certain way for a particular person," he pointed out mildly.

He grumbled incomprehensively into his glass. Jorsten pulled it away.

"Hey!"

"You've had enough," Jorsten said firmly.

"I was done anyway," McHughes muttered, shooting his _supposed _friend a glare as he pulled on his coat.

The effect was slightly spoiled when he had to shake his arm to unravel the sleeve. _Nothing _was going his way. Jorsten drained his glass and stood up as well.

"Yeah, probably best to leave before the party heats up," he said amiably, indicating to the NCIS crowd at the bar.

McHughes just sneered. They were pathetic, throwing a stupid party that was in line with a kid's birthday. And confetti cannons? So stupid. Deeks was such a weirdo for even liking something like that. You'd think he'd never seen banners before from the stupid expression on his face when he had come in. Jorsten just rolled his eyes at him.

He looked around to see if he could idle past the bar without drawing notice to himself. He was not going to leave via the back entrance like he was some sort of sneaky crook. He'd done _nothing_ wrong. They all looked pretty preoccupied with their stupid antics. The two chicks had apparently finished wrapping Callen and Hanna in banners, of all the weird things to do. Everyone was just chilling with their drinks and talking. Maybe he could go around by the wall…

They had just gotten in line with Hanna when two shadows fell across them. McHughes came to a surprised halt, he had been too busy keeping his eyes on Hanna to see what was right in front of him. Jorsten was supposed to making sure that he didn't collide with something.

His stomach sank as he took in exactly _who _was in front of them. Fantastic.

"Officer Jorsten," Beale greeted civilly only for his tone to drop when he turned to him. "Officer McHughes."

"Beale, Jones," Jorsten returned the greeting with a nod.

McHughes just glared at the two weird techs. It didn't even intimidate Beale but it did get him an elbow in the ribs from Jorsten.

"I hope you are enjoying your evening, gentlemen," Jones said pleasantly, sounding freakishly like that Hetty.

Her tone sent a shiver down his spine, did the tiny woman give classes or something? He set his face; he was _not _going to be intimidated by a _tech _of all things.

"Was until the party showed up," he retorted much to the evident displeasure of Jorsten.

Beale and Jones exchanged unreadable looks. Beale gave Jones a nod.

"That's too bad," Jones said sympathetically. "Is your night over?"

"Yep," Jorsten replied carefully, the coward. "Been a long day."

Jones nodded understandingly at him.

"Nice bar," Beale interjected only slightly smoothly, Jones gave him a fond look.

It was sickening.

McHughes replied with a grunt really wanting to leave, these two made him nervous with their unblinking stares and curious looks.

"Oh, sorry," said Jones, not at all apologetically and stepping aside slightly. "I didn't realise you were _leaving_."

"There's a door just behind your table," Beale informed them.

McHughes gave them a cautious look. What were they getting at?

"Hope you weren't planning any more of your funny business, Officer McHughes," commented Jones, with a slight emphasis on his name.

His eyes narrowed as he bristled, "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Beale cocked his head at them, giving them a pitying glance. Rather like the look you'd give to a particularly slow child. McHughes did not appreciate that look.

Jones shrugged at them. "Just making sure that nothing untoward happens."

Reading in between the lines and seeing the threat clearly directed at them, Jorsten tugged at McHughes. He shrugged him off impatiently. It's not like they could do anything. Sure, they couldn't?

"You don't scare us," he told her with a bit of bravado.

"Where you trying to scare him, Nell?" Bale asked her with mock confusion.

"Definitely not," she affirmed with a toss of her head.

"Good," Beale said. "Because, remember, I told you when you did, I wanted in on it."

"But of course."

McHughes snorted and gave them a scathing look. And these two were meant to be some of NCIS's most intelligent?

Jones gave him an icy look and continued, "If I was to try and scare him, I would have mentioned that your specialty is hacking accounts."

"And yours is gathering and compiling information," Beale added with a grin.

"So, you know, we'd know let's say _everything _about someone pretty easily."

"Ridiculously easily," Beale agreed. "While wreaking havoc on your daily commute."

"You do like to play with the traffic lights," Jones said fondly.

McHughes had had enough, his stomach was in knots and Jorsten looked like he was about to faint.

"Fine!" he growled, not wanting them to realise how much they'd gotten to him and trying to save face. "I'm not going to bother any of you."

"_Any_ of us?" queried Jones.

He glared at them, were they going to make him spell it out? Their expectant faces said yes.

"Any of you," he said finally with a dark look.

They looked at each other and nodded at him, their faces breaking into two beaming smiles. It was creepy.

"Hope you have a restful evening," chirped Jones

"Come back soon!" Beale added.

McHughes stomped away, legs feeling slightly wobbly under him. He _knew _he should have just drowned his sorrows at home.

Stupid Deeks.


	5. The Aftermath

"See, today wasn't so bad," said Kensi as she flung her jacket of their nearest sofa.

They'd finally got away from the bar after a good _long _night of celebration with his team. Deeks would admit, it was fantastic even with Eric and Nell's party items. It was very them and he shouldn't have expected anything else. He still hoped that Hetty had confiscated the confetti cannons.

"It was great," Deeks replied truthfully.

"And you were worried about the award ceremony."

"I wasn't worried about it," Deeks defended. "I thought it was pointless."

"Uh huh," Kensi said, unconvinced. "That was why you were trying to avoid it."

"Well, yah. I don't like all that attention on me," Deeks said stubbornly.

"You don't like giving yourself an opening to be mocked about something that's important to you," Kensi corrected with a soft look.

Deeks avoided eye contact with her, feeling uncomfortable. He had hoped she hadn't picked up on that. He was quite happy to play the part of attention hog, technically it fit in with his admittedly exuberant personality. It fit so well that everyone assumed that he liked any type of attention. Looked like he hadn't fooled his partner. He should have known.

She took two steps to cross the space between them and hugged him. This one was softer than the one's she had been giving him all day. This wasn't protective or proud, this was soft and tender. He wrapped his arms around her gently, letting her love wash over him. Oh, he really needed that.

"It's okay to admit that," she told him, leaning back to look at him properly.

Deeks shrugged at her.

"Seriously," she insisted.

"It's stupid," he muttered.

"It's normal."

"I shouldn't let them get to me," Deeks complained, rubbing a hand over his face.

"You shouldn't," Kensi agreed. "They're not worth it."

"I know that."

Kensi raised an eyebrow, "Do you?"

Deeks fell silent and bit his lip. Kensi cocked her head to one side in a very him-like gesture. He thought back to earlier, his team watching him get his award after pointedly dragging him there, his team cheering for him and celebrating _him_.

"Actually, I do," he said softly, eyes shining with joy.

Kensi gave him a long look then nodded.

"Good," she said, giving his cheek a firm kiss.

"Of course, I could have done without the confetti cannons," he pointed out with a smirk. "And the banners."

Kensi rolled her eyes at him.

"They were excited, leave them alone," she scolded with a smile at the thought of their Dynamic Duo. "What about the balloons?"

Deeks put on a mock thoughtful look and replied as seriously as he could, given the subject matter.

"I'm good with the balloons. Can't have a party without 'em."

"But not confetti."

"Definitely not, too messy," said Deeks with a pretend shudder.

"Be thankful that it wasn't glitter."

Ok, that got a real shudder. He'd _never _get that out of the bar, he'd be serving glitter topped drinks for years if that was the case. Deeks suspected that the tough motorcycle gang hat came in every Thursday would _not _appreciate sparkly pints.

"That stuff is just plain dangerous."

"Definitely," Kensi agreed with a look of disgust.

"I bet you loved that stuff as a kid, decorating all your art with glitter," he teased, not really believing his partner could be a glittery-girl.

"Shut up," she said, a blush tinging her face as she shoved him away.

He raised an eyebrow, _oh_? She glared at him, daring him to say something. Of course, when had Deeks ever paid any attention to that look? He let a grin spread across his face.

"You _didn't_," he said accusingly.

"Shut _up_," Kensi repeated more firmly.

Oh, this was too rich.

"You liked glitter!" he crowed.

"I did _not_," she blatantly lied.

"You're lying," he sing-songed.

She folded her arms and pouted a him. It was adorable.

"So what?" Kensi demanded. "I liked glitter. I _was _five once."

"It's just adorable, the thought of you playing with glitter with your dad," Deeks informed her.

Kensi got that far away look that she got when thinking of her dad. He was glad to see the fond smile on her face instead of sadness.

"He always did crafts with me, mom couldn't stand the mess," she admitted. "I think I got it on his uniform once."

"Making Afghanistan stylish," Deeks joked.

Kensi just rolled her eyes at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. When did they end up on the couch?

"Do you have any glitter stories?" she asked with a wide yawn, nestling closer to him.

He snorted, "No, thank God. Can you imagine my mom with glitter?"

"A hilarious disaster," she replied with a snort.

"Exactly."

The lay in silence for a few minutes, Deeks could feel himself drift into the land of sleep when Kensi suddenly spoke up.

"How come you never told your mom about your award," she asked.

"I didn't want her causing a scene," he said, shifting slightly.

She turned her head so she was sort of looking at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Want to try the whole truth?"

"Uhm…"

"Please tell me it has nothing to do with McHughes."

"Not completely…"

"Marty!"

He winced at her scolding tone.

"She doesn't need to know about everyone's attitude at LAPD," he replied stubbornly. "Hell, I didn't even want you guys to know."

Kensi sat up properly and started to run her hand through his hair.

"As if you could hide it," she told him.

He just shrugged yet again, still uncomfortable with how much they knew.

"Stop it," she said, as if she could rad his thoughts. "You know we don't put any stock into their opinions."

"I know," he said, a smile spreading across his face. "You guys are all fantastic to me."

"You're fantastic to us too," she said matter-of-factly, curling her legs over his and closing her eyes.

"I guess we're a well-matched team," Deeks replied softly, wrapping an arm around her.

"The best. Especially since you're ours."

**AN: Well, that's the end of this story and this series (I'm serious this time). There will be at least one more side story about that crazy case of Deeks' and I'm sure some of you will give me a few missing scenes you'd like to see for the "Outtakes" fix but this is it. I want to thank everyone who's read this and those you have reviewed. I cherish each review and am so thankful for them, especially those that have kept thank his series going. Glad everyone has enjoyed this rollercoaster of a series!**


End file.
